


Lights, Camera, Action!

by ang3ly0shi



Category: CIX (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Normal amount of cussing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please don’t focus on the ships that much, Tags Are Hard, There might be some kisses omg wow, please read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3ly0shi/pseuds/ang3ly0shi
Summary: Jihoon, Junkyu, Seunghun, and Jeongwoo are all members of the TV Production class that creates the morning announcements. When their program is on the line due to the low number of students joining the class, the boys make it their mission to get at least 11 new members by the end of the month.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Hidaka Mahiro/Kanemoto Yoshinori, Honestly just don’t pay attention to the ships, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Goodbye, Period 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo comin at yall with a cute treasure story
> 
> i literally thought of this idea after watching this video:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CIAryBUniz3/?igshid=goucfo2bwfn2
> 
> LOL anywayssss
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this bc i’m so excited to write it
> 
> keep in mind that italicized text is either a phone call or japanese and bold text is words that are emphasized when spoken. hopefully that makes sense 💔
> 
> ok enjoyyyy ~~

The pitter-patter of feet coming down the hall could be heard from where Mr. Park sat in his small classroom. A tsunami of laughter came from the boys that walked through the door after Jihoon had made a funny comment about one of his other teachers. Mr. Park smiled at his students, “Good morning, boys.”

“Good morning, sir!” Junkyu waved to the man as he and the other students set their belongings down. 

“We can start recording tomorrow’s episode in a moment, but we need to talk about some important news,” the teacher spoke with a saddened expression. 

Seunghun tilted his head, “Is everything alright, sir?”

Mr. Park sighed, “I’m afraid not. Here, let’s sit.”

They all gathered at the single table in Mr. Park’s classroom.

A million thoughts raced through Junkyu’s head. Was Mr. Park okay? Did someone on the crew do something bad? Did  _he_ do something bad?

“What’s going on, sir?” Jeongwoo asked. 

The teacher let out a sigh before speaking.

“They’re talking about getting rid of this class.”

The boys gasped. 

“What?!” Jihoon stood up from his seat. “Why?! We work our asses off every day!”

“No one has joined the class since Jeongwoo entered high school, they’re saying it’s become a waste of time.” Mr. Park shrugged with a frown. 

It’s true, no one had joined the TV Production class in a long while. Mr. Park’s current students didn’t mind this, however, as it allowed them to develop a close bond between one another without worrying about making any new kids uncomfortable. But this paired with the idea that the TV Production class was a free period with too little of an academic focus was why the school had started considering getting rid of the class all together.

“That is so dumb,” Seunghun rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. “I already do like, six other classes of just work, work, work! Yeah, this isn’t a super academic class. But I come here to get away from my studies! I mean, that’s what electives are for, right?”

“Thankfully, nothing is set in stone. I do, however, see their point in regards to getting new students. What’s going to happen when the three of you graduate this year and Jeongwoo is the only one left in the program?” The teacher explained. 

“So, this is my last year of TV Production?” Jeongwoo asked, voice laced in disappointment. 

“No,” Jihoon slammed his hand down on the table. “Give us the next month to grow this class to at least fifteen students.”

Mr. Park looked up at his student before letting his eyes fall shut and sighing, “I’ll bring up the offer to them.”

“Well, in the case that this class ends up folding, we should get working on tomorrow’s episode.” Junkyu stood from his seat and awkwardly walked over to the anchors’ desk with Jihoon following close behind. 

After setting up their equipment, Seunghun began the countdown. 

“Rolling in five, four…” he finished the countdown with his fingers. 

“Good morning, panthers! My name is Park Jihoon…”

“And I’m Kim Junkyu! Today is Tuesday, November 17th, meaning we’ve got three more days until a week-long break!”

Jihoon nodded, “Be sure to send us lots of pictures of and stories from your vacations for us to include on our show! Now, onto the weather with Park Jeongwoo.”

Seunghun pressed stop on the camera before turning it to the youngest student, “Five, four…”

“Thanks, Jihoon-ssi. Today’s weather is looking sunny as ever, but the temperature does seem to be dropping as the days go by. So make sure you’ve got a jacket and that you’re ready for winter! We aren’t expecting any showers this week, but we’ll let you all know if anything changes. Back to you, guys.”

“Thanks Jeongwoo, such a brilliant weather man we’ve got, right Jihoon?” Junkyu smiled at his friend. Jihoon stifled back a laugh, “Absolutely. In club news, the knitting club has officially set their first meeting for December 1st. If you’re interested in learning how to knit or expanding your knitting abilities, this is the perfect place for you.”

“In sports news, basketball tryouts are happening this Thursday after school in the gym. Remember that a sports physical is required to tryout for any sport here at YG High School. To get more information on the program and the tryout process, please talk to Coach Park and Coach Yang; their emails are listed on screen.” Junkyu nodded to the camera. 

“Keep in mind that NAEA testing dates are approaching! If you haven’t started studying, you should probably start; I know I definitely should.” Jihoon sighed. 

The brown-haired anchor let out a laugh, “Yes Jihoon, that would be a great idea. If you need any help, remember that tutoring is offered all around campus in different forms! We have our math club, English club, Korean club, and science club holding tutoring sessions at their respective times, and our library, open until 5 p.m. would be a great place for some peace, quiet, and studying.”

Jihoon glanced at his cohost, “Just a little breaking news, positions on our TV Production team are opening up! The link to the interest form will be posted on screen. That’s gonna be it from us today, panthers! If you want us to cover anything in particular, we’ll have our email posted on the screen right now for you to shoot us a message. I’m Park Jihoon…”

“And I’m Kim Junkyu! And this has been…”

“Paw TV!” The boys said together with a smile and a wink.

Seunghun stopped recording, “Cute!”

“Good work, boys,” Mr. Park smiled. “You always do such a great job.”

“Ugh, Mr. Park is going to make me emotional,” Junkyu fanned his face with his script.

Seunghun grabbed the SD card from the camera and popped it into his open laptop, “I’m going to start editing the video now, but I’ll finish it later today and email it to you when it’s done, Mr. Park.”

The teacher nodded, “Sounds good.”

Junkyu grabbed his water bottle from his backpack and sat down in his seat, “Nice job with the last bit, Ji! I’ll set up a google form and send it to Seunghunnie later.”

Seunghun smiled, “Thanks Kyu.”

Jeongwoo crossed his arms over his chest as he pondered, “Do you guys know anyone who’d be interested in this class?”

Jihoon smirked with a scoff, “Please, of course I do. I know the perfect person for the class.”

* * *

“No way,” Mashiho laughed. 

Jihoon had asked the Japanese boy about joining the class during their lunch only for the younger quickly deny the offer. 

“TV Production really isn’t my thing, Ji. You know that…” Mashiho cringed at the idea of joining the class. He never once was the type of person to enjoy getting up in front of the class and presenting a project, so why Jihoon was offering him such an opportunity made no sense. 

“Think about it, Mashi! You’re on the basketball team, and you’re one of the dance captains; you would be a great reporter on the sports news!” The blonde explained. 

Mashiho pressed his lips together in deep thought. He was already really busy, but surely this class couldn’t be too much work, right? But what if—

Jihoon interrupted his thoughts by speaking, “You hate your first period class. This would be an easy way out. Simple as that.”

Ok, joining was totally worth it if it meant getting out of that godforsaken Astronomy class. The Japanese boy had been trying to get out of that class since the school year had started, but the guidance counselors never let him. 

“I’m sold, let’s do it.” 

Jihoon cheered, “Hell yeah! Thanks Mashi, you’re literally the best.”

* * *

“Doyoung, pleeeeease…” Jihoon begged as he followed his younger brother down the hall and into the kitchen. After contemplating for a few days, the older had finally mustered up the courage to ask Doyoung to join the class. 

“Hyung, leave me alone! I don’t want to join that stupid class,” Doyoung rolled his eyes as he opened the cabinet in search of a snack. 

Doyoung was never really fond of the program his older brother was in; this was probably due to the fact that Mr. Park had given him a detention or two during his sophomore year for skipping class or being on his phone. 

“All that old guy knows how to do is set rules and get in the way of me enjoying my time,” the redhead pushed past Jihoon and made his way back to his bedroom. 

“He’s not old! He’s like, 39! Also, he literally gave you a detention once, please just get over it, will you?” Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

“Do you remember how mom reacted when that happened?! I thought that my life was coming to an end and God himself was coming down from heaven to personally take me to hell.” Doyoung stared at his brother as he spoke. 

Ok, Jihoon decided that his brother was right about that. Their mom got incredibly furious when she found out about Doyoung’s detention. He got goosebumps just thinking back to that afternoon. 

“Plus, my schedule is perfect. There’s no way in hell I’m risking those guidance counselors fucking it up!” The younger brother turned on his bedroom light before lying down on his bed. 

“Please Doyoung, just think of me this once. I do everything for you! I cook for you, I keep our room clean, I get you out of trouble when I can. Please, just this once.” Jihoon leaned against the doorframe with a frown. 

Doyoung blushed at the words, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

Jihoon was a great brother to him, there was no way he could argue against that. When was the last time he did something for the guy?

The redhead sighed, “Fine, I’ll do it.” 

Jihoon let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you. You have no idea how important this is to me.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Doyoung rolled onto his side and unlocked his phone. 

Jihoon pushed off the doorframe and closed the door as he made his way back to the living room. After he’d flopped onto the white couch, he pulled out his phone from the pocket on his shorts to call Junkyu.

The younger picked up after only a few rings,  “ _Yes?_ ”

“Did you find anyone?” Jihoon asked, grabbing the TV remote from the coffee table. 

“ _After a lot of bribing, I think we’ll see Ruto at the interest meeting._ ” The blonde heard Junkyu let out a laugh. 

Jihoon flicked through the channels, “Jesus, what did you have to do to get him to join?”

“ _Let’s just say I’m going to need to pick up a lot of extra shifts at the pizza shop to pay for all the colas Haruto’s making me buy._ ”

The older laughed loudly, “Get fucked.”

“ _The things I do for this class,_ ” Junkyu was probably rubbing his temple in frustration. 

“So who else?” Jihoon asked. 

“ _Um…w-we needed to get more people?_ ”

Jihoon sat up, “Junkyu! Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“ _I don’t know anyone else that would be interested in this kind of thing, dude!_ ” 

The blonde ran a hand through his hair before getting up and quickly making his way to Doyoung’s room. 

He placed the phone against his chest, “Go ask some of your friends if they want to join the class.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes and turned to face his brother, “I’m not doing more than I already have to.”

“Kim Doyoung, that wasn’t a fucking offer. I’m telling you to go ask your friends,” Jihoon brought the phone back up to his ear as he walked away. 

Doyoung groaned in frustration before opening up Instagram and settling on just making a post on his story.

**_ My brother wants to know if anyone is interested in joining the TV Production class, so let me know if you’d like to ^^ _ **

“And…post.” Doyoung swiped out of the app and went back into Netflix. 

A few minutes later, he received a DM notification.

_ _kamidami_: do you happen to have the sign up link? _

Doyoung blushed. 

“Hang on Junkyu, I can’t hear you over Dobby’s screaming—oh god it’s getting closer. What is it, Dobby?” Jihoon pulled the phone away from his ear as the younger boy ran into the living room. 

“Yedam texted me!” Doyoung squealed as he spun and hopped around the living room. 

“What’d he say?”

“He asked for the sign up link,” Doyoung held his phone to his chest as he melted to his knees. 

Jihoon slowly brought a hand to cover his mouth before bringing the phone back to his ear, “I have never seen someone be so happy to get a text that has absolutely nothing to do with romance.”

It was common knowledge to anyone except Doyoung’s parents that the redhead had been crushing on Bang Yedam since middle school. Yedam was one of the most well known for being the best in the choir and theatre programs at YG High School, and he could make anyone fall for him in an instant.

Doyoung had classes with Yedam here and there throughout the years, but he didn't need more than that to fall for the boy. Yedam was attractive to Doyoung in every aspect of his being, and the younger prayed to the universe every night to be granted the opportunity to just talk to his crush. 

“No, no! It goes deeper than that, hyung!” Doyoung joined his brother on the couch, taking a seat across from him. "If Yedam joins the class, then that we'd see each other every day and that we could get to know each other and," the redhead giggled, "well, I don't know if he could ever like me back, but—"

"Ok, ok, I get it; you're whipped as fuck. I'll text you the sign up link in a minute; now, go back to your room." Jihoon shooed his brother away, prompting Doyoung to get up and scurry off to his bedroom.

" _It'll be cute to see how they act together in class,_ " Junkyu giggled.

The blonde gagged, "I cannot stand teenage romance."

" _Oh, don't be that way,_ " one could easily hear the frown in Junkyu's voice. Jihoon let out a sigh, "Alrighty, please find a way to get more people to sign up!"

" _I will, don't worry about it; we can do this!_ "

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

" _See ya~!_ " Then the disconnect tone sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aigoo yah
> 
> that’s it that’s the tweet. 
> 
> anyways hope you guys enjoyed, stay tuned for more. also lmk if there’s anywhere in particular you want me to go with this story bc like i just wanna get other people’s perspectives and shit so yeahhhhh ok teuba~~
> 
> my socials in case you want them LOL  
> instagram + youtube + twitter: ang3ly0shi


	2. Yoshinori’s Kinda Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi cuties i am back~~
> 
> i hope you’re all safe and healthy mwah
> 
> ok enjoy lol <333

“ _What do you think of it?_ ” Mahiro asked as he caught up with Yoshinori. The older always walked his friend to third period. 

“ _What do I think of what?_ ” Yoshinori turned to the younger who was clutching his notebooks to his chest with a smile. 

“ _The TV Production class! I was thinking of filling out the interest form, but I don’t know. What do you think?_ ” Mahiro linked arms with his friend. 

“ _Uh, it’s not really my thing._ ” The grey-haired man hissed, cringing at the thought of joining that class. “ _I’m too camera-shy. I mean, you’ve seen my Instagram. There isn’t a single picture of me on there._ ”

“ _But it’ll be good for breaking you out of your shell! Plus I’m sure there are other rolls than being on camera,_ ” Mahiro said with a giggle, the sound filling the older with joy.

The two had been close friends since their last years of middle school, as the both of them had moved from Japan to South Korea around that time. The brunette always confided in his older friend with any of his problems or dilemmas; Yoshinori just always knew what to say. 

“ _If I sign up, can you pleeeeease sign up, too? Come on! I’m sure it’s not as scary as we think._ ” The younger slipped his arm away to reach for the door handle of the hallway entrance.

Yoshinori sighed in defeat, “ _I mean, I guess—_ “

“ _Woo hoo! Yoshi-kun, you’re amazing!_ ” Mahiro hugged the tall man.

The older blushed with a quiet chuckle, “ _I’ll see you during JNHS later, right?_ ”

The two participated in the Japanese National Honor Society that the school offered just to keep themselves occupied after school.

Mahiro frowned, “ _I told you last night I have a doctor’s appointment after school._ ”

Yoshinori blew a raspberry, “ _Welp, guess I’m skipping today._ ”

“ _What?! No! You should go!_ ” Mahiro nudged his friend with his elbow. 

“ _I literally only go because of you,_ ” Yoshinori admitted as they stopped in front of the younger’s classroom. That statement was very true for a lot of things in Yoshinori’s life. Mahiro was like a driving force to him, always being there and giving him support whenever it was needed. Mahiro blushed at his friend’s words, lightly hitting the older’s chest, “ _Aish, don’t say that._ ”

“ _Oh, I’m sorry._ ” Yoshinori’s cheeks flushed a scarlet color out of embarrassment. Mahiro pouted and shook his head, “ _I was just kidding, Yoshi, don’t freak out. Hmph, the world doesn’t deserve such a sweet boy like you._ ”

He pinched one of the taller boy’s cheek, “ _Have a good day, yeah?_ ”

“ _Y-Yeah, you too,_ ” Yoshinori smiled softly as the younger walked into his classroom.

As the door shut, he began to walk away with a groan. 

“ _Dude, that was fucking cringey,_ ” a tall boy standing against the bathroom hallway said. Yoshinori jumped at the voice at first, only to look over and see Haruto. 

“ _Shut up, I already know I have no social skills._ ” Yoshinori rolled his eyes as the younger began to walk with him to the third period class they shared.

* * *

The warning bell rang loudly, signaling that there was a minute left to get to class before you’d be considered late. 

But that did not stun Asahi in the slightest. He just kept to his relaxed pace, gripping the strap of his messenger bag as he blew a large, pink bubble with the gum he was chewing. It wasn’t like anyone would care, as his third period was Keyboard, which took place in one of the off-to-the-side rooms in the library. Plus, it was the day before a week-long break; no one cared what anyone did. 

A purple paper taped to the hallway wall caught his eye, prompting his to peel it from the surface to have a closer look. He pushed his glasses up his nose bridge as he resumed his path to class. 

_ Our TV Production crew is looking for more participants!  _

**_ *no prior experience necessary* _ **

_ Available Positions: _

_ Reporters _

_ Cameraman _

_ Sound _

_ Script Writer _

_ Editor _

_ Fill out the interest form to save a seat at our first meeting! ;) _

Email us if you have any questions!

Asahi chuckled to himself as he turned the doorknob to the Keyboard classroom, already two minutes late. The teacher, however, was too busy with another student to notice the Japanese boy slip into his seat. 

He pulled out his laptop and earbuds to resume working on a song he’d been composing for the past week, but froze just as he began unraveling his earbuds. 

_ Should I? _

_ Ah whatever, fuck it.  _

He plugged the earbuds into the headphone jack and opened up safari to fill out the interest form for the TV Production crew. 

When selecting which position he was interested in, he took a moment to ponder. 

Script writer would be an interesting choice, but he didn’t really like writing all that much. There was no way in hell he was going to be a reporter. _What about the sound guy? The mic is probably heavy though,_ Asahi thought to himself. _Cameraman? Eh, bit boring._

He was left with one choice, which happened to be editor. 

“Guess it’ll do,” he clicked the box next to the job title he desired before submitting the form. 

* * *

“Fundraisers would be so cute!” Junkyu exclaimed to Jihoon over the phone. 

He was sitting in the living room of the house that belonged to the family of the boy he babysat: So Junghwan. Because the sophomore was…well, a sophomore, it was weird to a lot of people that he still had a babysitter. Junghwan’s family, however, still didn’t feel comfortable with him being in the house without adult supervision. Therefore, they settled on keeping a babysitter around. 

Junkyu had been babysitting Junghwan since the younger turned 10, and since Junkyu was still very broke and wanted to have at least some money before he left for college, he decided to stick to the babysitting gig along with his job at the local pizza shop. It was pretty uneventful for the most part, as Junghwan was a shy, polite boy who led quite a normal life. If he was leading some super secret superhero lifestyle, he was doing a stellar job at not letting anyone know. 

Junkyu got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen for a snack as he listened to Jihoon speak, “ _Maybe, with a fee, we can look into getting proper lights._ ”

“You don’t think our lights are fine now?” Junkyu grabbed the bag of grapes from the fridge. He pulled the phone away from his ear, “Sloth! Want some grapes?”

Soon, the padding of socks could be heard coming down the stairs, “Yes hyung!”

“ _Junkyu, have you seen how I look in the camera sometimes? Like, I’m really lucky to be this beautiful that I don’t usually need it. But I’m sure better lights would help._ ”

Junkyu handed a bowl of washed grapes to Junghwan with an annoyed expression. The young boy hesitated before grabbing the bowl, “You good, hyung?”

Junkyu sighed before mouthing _it’s just Jihoon being Jihoon._ Junghwan let out a chuckle before walking back upstairs to his room. 

“ _Oh, I forgot to ask. How’s the interest form looking?_ ” Jihoon asked. 

Junkyu put the boy on speaker to hear him as he checked the results of the form. 

“So far, 8 people have filled out the form; that’s including the people we asked to join—wait. Sloth! You signed up?” Junkyu smiled as he ran up the younger’s bedroom. 

“What was that, hyung?” Junghwan took out one of his earbuds. Junkyu, standing in the doorway, turned his phone screen to the younger, “You want to join, Hwannie?”

Junghwan chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed, “Oh, yeah. Doyoung posted something and when he told me he was doing it, I wanted to join, too.”

Junkyu cooed and waddled over to give the younger a hug and a hair ruffle, “Thank you, Hwannie. It’s nice to see you willingly stepping out of your comfort zone.”

Junghwan shrugged, “I gotta pick up something before I graduate.”

Junkyu nodded, “Sorry for barging in, I was just excited. I’ll leave you be. Thanks again!”

The older closed the door with a smile and brought the phone back to his ears, “So, you were saying something about lights?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok uh that’s it for now LOL i start school again this week so idk how often i’ll update (please just be patient with me LOL i’m so sorry)
> 
> ok love you very much have a good day/night 
> 
> here are my socials in case you want them:  
> instagram + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi


	3. Blast to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi~~ im back with lots of filler and cringe LOL anyways ill try to update again this weekend, but im just really busy with school so its kinda hard. 
> 
> alrighty i hope you guys enjoy this chapter a little!

Jihoon walked to the soccer field during the soccer team’s practice after getting off the phone with Junkyu; he was in search of their shortest player. 

If he wanted to have good reports on the sports activities of the school, he wanted it to come from someone who knew what they were talking about. Hyunsuk, being the soccer team captain, was a perfect option. He was confident, well-spoken, and popular amongst the students at YG High. 

“Choi Hyunsuk!” He called out to the player. The short boy glanced over, very obviously confused. 

He slowly began to walk over, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Why yes it has,” Jihoon said before pointing to the tall boy with dark hair standing beside Hyunsuk, “You too, pretty boy. Get over here. What’s your name?”

The boy pointed to himself, “Me? Why do I have to get dragged into Hyunsuk’s messes?”

Hyunsuk laughed, “This is Lee Byunggon. He’s a fucking headass if you couldn’t tell.”

“I am not,” Byunggon rolled his eyes. 

Jihoon sighed, “I need a huge favor from you, Hyunsuk. I know we aren’t super close, but we think you’d be a great reporter on the sports segment of the morning announcements.”

Hyunsuk laughed, “Oh that’s right, you’re part of the morning announcements. Uh, sorry, that’s not really my thing.”

“Please Hyunsuk, you’d be such a perfect fit for it! You’re one of the soccer captains, and you’re popular; think about the credibility you have!” Jihoon clasped his hands together in a prayer-like gesture. 

Hyunsuk scratched his head, “I’m already so busy with the team…”

“You won’t have to do any work outside of class! Just first period, that’s it.” Jihoon assured the boy. 

The short brunette bit his lip, “I’ll do it as long as Byunggon can be my cameraman.”

“Yeah, I don’t really fuck with being in front of the camera,” Byunggon mentioned. Jihoon stuck out his hand, “You’ve got a deal.”

Hyunsuk firmly grasped and shook it.

* * *

The bell on the door ringed as Doyoung and Jihoon entered the pizza shop. Junkyu looked up from the cash register and smiled, “Hey! What brings you two to this neck of the woods?”

“Thought we’d come celebrate school finally being out with some pizza. Could we get our usual?” Jihoon slipped a hand into his pocket to grab his wallet as Junkyu nodded and placed their order. 

“Junghwan! Hey!” Doyoung smiled and waved

at the boy. Junghwan, who was doing his math homework at one of the tables, looked over at his friend before shyly waving back. 

“You got the kid on a work night?” Jihoon cringed. 

Junkyu shook his head as he filled His friend’s soda cup, “I’ve got him all week; his parents went on vacay.”

“Ugh, what I’d do to take a real vacation and go somewhere else,” the older groaned.

The boys hadn’t taken a vacation in months due to school, so their brains felt overworked and fried. They were thankful to get this week-long, homework-free break to recharge and unwind.

Just then, two boys walked in through door. 

“Junkyu hyung! My cola, please!”

Junkyu groaned. 

The blonde laughed before taking a sip of his drink, “You have fun with that.”

Junkyu gave his friend a fake smile and his food before turning towards the two boys, “Just a cola?”

The shorter one raised his hand, “I’d like a slice of cheese, please.”

“Can I get a name for the order?” 

“Hyunsuk.”

Jihoon choked on his lemonade.

Doyoung turned to his brother, “Are you good?”

The last thing Jihoon wanted was to interact with people from school that weren’t a part his inner circle. 

“I’m fine,” Jihoon wiped his chin. 

“Jihoon!” Hyunsuk shouted in a gleeful tone.

“I’m not fine.”

The short boy firmly gripped the blonde’s shoulder, “How’s it hanging?”

“Everything’s fine, how was soccer practice? By the way, sorry for coming during then. I had no idea where else to find you,” Jihoon said. 

Hyunsuk shook his head with a chuckle, “You’re all good! It was fine, good to have one more day of fun with the team before break.”

“You’re Junkyu’s buddy, right?” Haruto asked the blonde, chewing on his straw. Jihoon nodded, prompting the Japanese boy to reply with, “He talks about you a lot.”

“Yeah, I’m kind of his best friend,” Jihoon awkwardly chuckled. 

“Order for Hyunsuk!” Junkyu called out.

“I guess we’ll be on our way,” Hyunsuk smiled at the blonde. “See you around?”

“Perhaps,” Jihoon grinned before turning back to his brother and Junghwan.

Once the door’s bell rang, Jihoon let out a groan of relief, “I’m so fucking glad that’s over.”

“Why were you freaking out so much?” Doyoung asked in surprise. 

Jihoon shook his head as his braincells debated on whether or not he should share the story with his friends. “Just ignore it, it’s stupid...”

“What?! Come on! We won’t judge,” Junkyu said as he walked around the counter to join the three sitting at the table. 

Jihoon sighed as he rubbed his temple, “You guys have to promise not to laugh.”

“We promise,” Junghwan said sweetly. 

Taking a deep breath, Jihoon began his story. 

“Hyunsuk…used to…we used…UGH THIS IS SO FUCKING CRINGEY…we used to date in our first year of middle school—“

“WHAT?!” The other three exclaimed. 

Jihoon hid his face in his hands, “That’s why I was acting all awkward. What if he remembers that we like, crushed on each other?!”

Junkyu shook his head, “Well, he probably didn’t forget, but it’s not a big deal! I mean, when was the last time you guys spoke?”

“Seventh grade. And then I asked him to join the crew this afternoon.”

Doyoung choked on the bite of pizza he was chewing.

“That’s rough, hyung,” Junghwan frowned. 

“Park Jihoon, sometimes I think about checking you into an asylum,” Junkyu facepalmed.

“Ugh, thinking about our stupid…whatever we had, it makes my skin crawl!” Jihoon exclaimed. 

The two ended on decent terms, but Jihoon couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t heartbroken when Hyunsuk told him he didn’t like him anymore; he was a little kid, after all. 

Even 6 years later, he still remembers that day clearly. 

_ Hyunsuk had taken him to the soccer field and sat them down on the bleachers. Jihoon was under the impression that he was going to have his first kiss, but there was something very different was in store for him.  _

_ “What’s up, Sukkie?” He asked. _

_ “Jihoon, I want to tell you something.”  _

_ “Of course, Sukkie!” He tried to hold his crush’s hand, but Hyunsuk pulled away.  _

_ Jihoon frowned, “Hyuns-suk?” _

_ “Jihoonie, I…don’t have a crush on you anymore,” Hyunsuk dropped his chin to his chest.  _

_ Jihoon’s cheeks flushed a scarlet color as his eyes filled with tears. _

_ “Oh, ok, I see,” He turned his head and sniffled quietly.  _

_ After sitting together in silence for a few more moments, Hyunsuk just got up from the bleachers and walked off, leaving Jihoon to cry by himself.  _

Of course the whole thing was incredibly stupid when he looked back on it, but his little kid self didn’t know any better than to cry and feel heartbroken. 

Jihoon gagged after replaying the events of that day in his head, “I just don’t want him to think I still have a thing for him.”

“Well, do you?” Junkyu asked with wide eyes.

“What?! No! Of course not!” Jihoon shrieked.

“So then quit freaking out. He probably could not give a shit about whatever you two had going on before. You were kids, dude. Kids do stupid stuff.” Junkyu explained. 

The blonde sighed, “I guess.”

As the bell on the door rang, Junkyu stood up, “I’ve gotta go.”

“We should get going, too,” Jihoon said to his brother. 

Doyoung whined, “Can’t we just stay for a little longer? I wanna hang with Junghwan.”

Jihoon looked over at Junkyu, “Are you staying with Junghwan?”

Junkyu filled up a cup of soda for the couple, “Yeah, I’m at his place all week.”

“Would you mind taking Doyoung for the night? I can pick him up in the morning.”

“Not at all,” Junkyu handed the food to the couple and wished them a good night.

“Alrighty, don’t be a little shit,” Jihoon said to his younger brother before kissing his cheek.

Doyoung cringed at the affection, “Bleh.”

“Goodnight, Junghwan, bye Kyu! Thanks again!” The blonde walked through the door and made his way down the sidewalk.

He reflected on the conversation he just had.

Maybe they were right, maybe he was just overreacting and overthinking like he always does. It’s not like his heart skips a beat when he looks at Hyunsuk anymore, so he shouldn’t make anything weird. He decided he should just not talk to the short boy unless he was spoken to or it was necessary. That would prevent anything unnecessary from slipping up and ruining his chances at potentially starting over with Hyunsuk. 

_Shit, I think I’m overthinking again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL SEE WHAT I DID HA sukhoon kinda? maybe 😳
> 
> i ship and also don’t ship sukhoon idk maybe something will happen with them maybe something won’t MAYBE YALL SHOULD LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT LOL anywayssss i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i will try my best to update soon. let me know if there’s anything you guys want me to try or add! 
> 
> alrighty i love you all pls have a good day/night <333
> 
> i’ll leave my socials in case you want to see what i’m up to lol:  
> instagram + twitter + youtube: ang3ly0shi


End file.
